User blog:Alejandro Magno/My -illions
First, let define H(n) = 10^(3*n+3) Up to H(1000) (Tier 1) Million = H(1) Billion = H(2) Trillion = H(3) Tetrillion = H(4) Pentillion = H(5) Hexillion = H(6) Heptillion = H(7) Octillion = H(8) Ennillion = H(9) Decillion = H(10) Vigintillion = H(20) Trigintillion = H(30) Tetrigintillion = H(40) Pentigintillion = H(50) Hexigintillion = H(60) Heptigintillion = H(70) Octigintillion = H(80) Ennigintillion = H(90) Ennea-Ennigintillion = H(99) Centillion = H(100) Duo-centillion = H(102) Ducentillion = H(200) Trucentillion = H(300) Tetrucentillion = H(400) Pentucentillion = H(500) Hexucentillion = H(600) Heptucentillion = H(700) Octocentillion = H(800) Enneucentillion = H(900) Ennea-Enneigent-Enneucentillion = H(999) Kilillion = H(1000) Up to H(H(1000)) (Tier 2) Megillion = H(H(1)) Gigillion = H(H(2)) Terillion = H(H(3)) Petillion = H(H(4)) Exillion = H(H(5)) Zettillion = H(H(6)) Yottillion = H(H(7)) Xonillion = H(H(8)) Wendillion = H(H(9)) Decettillion = H(H(10)) Vigintettillion = H(H(20)) Trigintettillion = H(H(30)) Tetrigintettillion = H(H(40)) Pentigintettillion = H(H(50) Hexigintettillion = H(H(60)) Heptigintettillion = H(H(70)) Octigintettillion = H(H(80)) Ennigintettillion = H(H(90) Centittillion = H(H(100)) Ducentittillion = H(H(200)) Trucentittillion = H(H(300)) Tetrucentittillion = H(H(400)) Pentucentittillion = H(H(500)) Hexucentittillion = H(H(600)) Heptucentittillion = H(H(700)) Octucentittillion = H(H(800)) Ennucentittillion = H(H(900)) Killittillion = H(H(1000)) Up to H(H(H(1000))) (Tier 3) Megittillion = H(H(H(1))) Gigittillion = H(H(H(2))) Terittillion = H(H(H(3))) Petittillion = H(H(H(4))) Exittillion = H(H(H(5))) Zettittillion = H(H(H(6))) Yottittillion = H(H(H(7))) Xonittillion = H(H(H(8))) Wendittillion = H(H(H(9))) Decettettillion = H(H(H(10))) Vigintettettillion = H(H(H(20))) Trigintettettillion = H(H(H(30))) Tetrigintettettillion = H(H(H(40))) Pentigintettettillion = H(H(H(50))) Hexigintettettillion = H(H(H(60))) Heptigintettettillion = H(H(H(70))) Octigintettettillion = H(H(H(80))) Ennigintettettillion = H(H(H(90))) Centettettillion = H(H(H(100) Ducentettettillion = H(H(H(200))) Trucentettettillion = H(H(H(300))) Tetrucentettettillion = H(H(H(400))) Pentucentettettillion = H(H(H(500))) Hexucentettettillion = H(H(H(600))) Heptucentettettillion = H(H(H(700))) Octucentettettillion = H(H(H(800))) Ennucentettettillion = H(H(H(900))) Killettettillion = H(H(H(1000))) Up to H(H(H(H(1000)))) (Tier 4) Megettettillion = H(H(H(H(1)))) Gigettettillion = H(H(H(H(2)))) Terettettillion = H(H(H(H(3)))) Petettettillion = H(H(H(H(4)))) Exettettillion = H(H(H(H(5)))) Zetettettillion = H(H(H(H(6)))) Yotettettillion = H(H(H(H(7)))) Xonettettillion = H(H(H(H(8)))) Wendettettillion = H(H(H(H(9)))) Decettettettillion = H(H(H(H(10)))) Vigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(20)))) Trigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(30)))) Tetrigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(40)))) Pentigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(50)))) Hexigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(60)))) Heptigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(70)))) Octigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(80)))) Ennigintettettettillion = H(H(H(H(90)))) Centettettettillion = H(H(H(H(100)))) Ducentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(200)))) Trucentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(300)))) Tetrucentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(400)))) Pentucentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(500)))) Hexucentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(600)))) Heptucentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(700)))) Octucentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(800)))) Ennucentettettettillion = H(H(H(H(900)))) Kiletettettettillion = H(H(H(H(1000)))) Up to H(H(H(H(H(1000))))) (Tier 5) Megetettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(1))))) Gigetettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(2))))) Teretettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(3))))) Petettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(4))))) Exettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(5))))) Zettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(6))))) Yottettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(7))))) Xenettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(8))))) Wendettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(9))))) Decettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(10))))) Vigintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(20))))) Trigintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(30))))) Tetrigintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(40))))) Pentigintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(50))))) Hexegintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(60))))) Heptegintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(70))))) Octegintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(80))))) Ennegintettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(90))))) Centettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(100))))) Ducentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(200))))) Trucentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(300))))) Tetrucentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(400))))) Pentucentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(500))))) Hexucentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(600))))) Heptucentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(700))))) Octucentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(800))))) Ennucentettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(900))))) Kiletettettettettillion = H(H(H(H(H(1000))))) Beyond Tier 5 To continue, add more tte's. Eventually we will get into things like Kilettettettettettettettettettettillion, which is too large. It is of tier 11, 10 or 9 aprox. That's the end. Also, watch out for extensions! Category:Blog posts